Twenty Minutes
by MssChris822
Summary: Chris’ life has been nothing but demons for almost a year now. But what happens when someone comes along and throws a wrench in the works? Set in season six one week after Midnight Rendezvous.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Charmed and I have a feeling that that isn't going to change anytime soon.

**Summary: **Chris' life has been nothing but demons for almost a year now. But what happens when someone comes along and throws a wrench in the works? Set in season six one week after Midnight Rendezvous.

Hey guys! I just couldn't get this story out of my head and I needed to write it down. I'm still working on Bumps in the Night. I'm just having a serious case of writers block at the moment. I know where I want the story to go but I'm having a really hard time getting it down on paper. I'm almost finished with chapter six though. It should be posted soon. Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Twenty Minutes.

That was how long Allison Hunter had been waiting for her best friend to show up. Every second felt like a year and with every fleeting moment she drew closer and closer to leaving.

Looking around the crowded club for anyone she knew, she made brief eye contact with a guy sitting at the bar. He winked at her and ran a hand through his long blond hair. Allison inwardly groaned, knowing just what she was going to get into if she talked to that guy. The last thing she needed at the moment was some chauvinistic asshole begging her to get in bed with him. And tonight the club seemed to be packed filled with them.

She checked her watch one more time…twenty one minutes.

Okay…it was time to get out of there.

She shifted in her seat, moving to get her purse when all of a sudden she heard someone walk up to her. Thinking it was Lisa she looked up and smiled. The look soon vanished when she saw that it was the guy from the bar with a martini in his hand. He took the liberty of sitting across from her without being invited.

"I saw that you were sitting here all alone and couldn't help but think… what kind of guy would stand up and beautiful girl like you?" he said flaunting his deep voice and over doing the charm. The fakeness was radiating off of him as he kept talking, throwing out horrible pick up lines and going on and on about how wonderful he was. Allison thought she would be sick.

"Listen…" She paused not knowing his name.

"John"

"…John." She smiled curtly and looked at her hands witch were perched on the table top, her fingers intertwined, trying to find the words. "You seem like a really great guy but…I'm just not looking for a relationship right now." She said. John smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Well…who said anything about a relationship? What do you say I take you out tomorrow night, no strings attached, just a casual dinner?"

"I don't-"

"I know this really great Vietnamese place.-"

"A few blocks from here, right? Yea, I've been there. They have great food, absolutely outstanding." A new voice cut into the conversation. John looked up surprised to see another man there, smiling at him and Allison. The man put his hand on Allison's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm late, baby. I got caught up in a meeting. I would have called you but my cell phone died." He said winking at Allison. She moved over and the man sat next to her. He offered a hand to John who stared at him open mouthed and didn't take it. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yea…" John said as he stood up and walked out of the club. Allison watched him exit the club and then turned to the man sitting next to her who was already getting up.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what you just did for me." She said.

"No problem. You're new around here. I haven't seen you here before." He said. Allison shifted in her seat so that it was easier to look at him.

"Umm Yea…I just moved. Do you come here often?" she asked.

"Yea my M-… sister owns the club. I help out here a lot. I actually kind of live here. " He said. Allison smiled.

"Yea, I guess work can get that way sometimes." She said.

"No, I literally live here. In back, there's an office with a cot set up… I just moved here and I can't find an apartment because of…well…certain complications. It's great! You know, if you don't think about the loud music and the crowds, and the fact that I sleep on a two inch pad every night." Allison laughed. "Anyway…I have to get going. It was nice to meet you."

"You didn't" Allison said. "I'm Allison." She offered him her hand, which he accepted gracefully.

"Chris."

"Nice to meet you, Chris." She smiled as he walked away toward the backroom. "Wait!" she said. Chris turned around and walked back toward her.

"Here's my number. Call me sometime." She said taking out a pen and writing on a napkin which she handed to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Piper, no!" Phoebe said grabbing the martini from her sister's hand. Piper cast her a confused look and raised her hands in the air in defense. "You can't drink that, you're pregnant." Piper looked at the glass that was no in her sister's hand.

"Damn it. I forgot." She said.

"You forgot? How could you just forget that you were pregnant?" Phoebe asked taking a sip of what would have been her sister's drink.

"I didn't _forget. _It just slipped my mind for a second…Believe me. I haven't forgotten. It's been the subject of my thoughts for a long time now." She said, truthfully. When she first found out about her pregnancy, she'd been so wrapped up in the fact that she was pregnant with her whitelighter from the future that she hadn't even thought of what having another baby around the house would be like. Now, with Leo gone she didn't know how she was going to raise two babies. She had a hard enough time with one.

"Piper, are you still stressing over Chris? I thought that you were finally accepting the fact…"

"No…I have, really I have. And I'm happy. I love him. I really do. I always have. He's a great guy. Sometimes he pissed me off, but what son doesn't piss of his parents every once and a while. It's what's going to happen _after _Chris is born that I'm obsessing about these days. I mean it's not fair for him to grow up without a father. It's not fair for Wyatt either, but at least he was around for a small part of Wyatt's life. He's never going to be there for Chris. And I just don't know if I'm going to be able to raise two magical boys on my own."

"Piper, you have me…and Paige. You won't be alone. And look at Chris. He turned out okay." Phoebe said.

"If you call neurotic and angry okay, then I guess you're right. And let's not forget about the fact that my other son is the ruler of all evil in the future."

"Piper, whatever happens to Wyatt it isn't your fault. You're a great mother. And yes, Chris might be a little neurotic but other than that he's a great guy. He's smart, and funny, and brave. I mean look over there. That girl seems to really be enjoying his company." Phoebe said absentmindedly.

"What!" Piper said turning in the direction that Phoebe pointed to. "Oh my God! He's-"

"He's flirting." Phoebe finished. "I didn't know he could do that."

"You got a camera?' Piper asked.

"I have my cell phone, why?" she answered before leafing through her purse to find it.

"Well…Chris is actually taking time off his mission to talk to someone. I figure this is a once and a life time occurrence. I just wanted to get it on film." Phoebe laughed and handed Piper her phone. She took a picture right as the girl was reaching into her purse for a pen.

"Wow, look at that he got a number…" Phoebe said as Chris started to walk in their direction. "He's coming. He's coming. Turn around."

Chris walked up to them and pulled up a bar stool next to them. He noticed the amused smiles on their faces and looked at them skeptically.

"What?" he asked. They both smiled at him.

"Nothing." They said at the same time. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I know you well enough to know that when you say things at the same time like that, something's up. What is it? Is there a demon…stration?" Chris corrected himself as he saw the bar tender walked up to him and gave him a weird look at the word 'demon'.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Uh…Captain and Coke." He answered.

"Can I see an I.D.?" The new bartender asked. Chris cast a look in his mother's direction. Piper laughed nervously and looked up at the bartender.

"He's okay, Anne, just get the drink." Anne walked away muttering 'you're the boss' as she turned around. Piper smiled and looked at Chris. "You really need to do something about that you know." She said to Chris.

"What am I supposed to do? Go up to the DMV and fill out my forms with no birth certificate and no evidence of my existence whatsoever. No thanks, I really don't feel like going to jail again." He said.

"Again?" Piper asked astounded.

"Never mind, it's a long story." He said. "So what were you to smiling about earlier?"

"If you think that that's going to get you out of telling me how you were sent to jail-"

"We were just wondering when you decided to incorporate hitting on people with your demon…strations" Phoebe said as once again Anne walked over to the group and cast them a very confused look. She handed the drink to Chris and walked to the other side of the bar. "…demon vanquishes."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said taking a sip of his beverage.

"Oh please, Chris, we saw you over there flirting with that girl. Who by the way gave you her number if I interpreted that exchange correctly." Phoebe said nudging him in the arm with her elbow and twitching her eyebrows.

"I wasn't _hitting _on her I was just saving her from the asshole that _was _hitting on her. The fact that she gave me her number was completely unintentional." He said taking another sip of his drink. "And beside my se-romantic life is none of your business." His tone once again took that of his normal angry self and he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Piper asked.

"Oh don't worry Piper. He's not mad at you. He's just testy because HE HASN'T GOTTTEN LAID IN A YEAR!" Phoebe said making sure he could hear it in the crowd. Without looking back Chris brought his hands over his head and banged his fists together sideways. "Haha…yea that is _so _my nephew." Phoebe said without looking at Piper. But as soon as she saw the look on her face her mood suddenly changed.

"I mean…I would _never _teach your sons anything like that. That was obscene. And of course he hasn't gotten laid in a year because he's still a virgin." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go. I have a baby at home I that probably misses his Mommy." Piper said grabbing her purse and walking out of the club, Phoebe following close behind.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Charmed and I have a feeling that that isn't going to change anytime soon.

**Summary: **Chris' life has been nothing but demons for almost a year now. But what happens when someone comes along and throws a wrench in the works? Set in season six one week after Midnight Rendezvous.

Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! You have no idea how much your compliments mean to me. There was a question brought up about Bianca. Sorry, but this isn't a ChrisBianca story. But I'm not going to treat her character as if she never existed and meant nothing to Chris. He's going to be in for a bumpy road. Also to clairify, Midnight Rendezvous and The Courtship of Wyatt's Father are the same episode. Anyway here's the update. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Two**

Chris awoke with the sun streaming through and shining directly in his eyes. He squinted trying to talk in his surroundings, knowing that the back room in P3 had no windows to allow sun in. When his eyes focused on the multicolored stain glass window in front of him he remembered that he'd slept in the attic last night. The peaceful soothing gesture of the morning light would go greatly appreciated by some people. However, to Chris it was annoying. He was stressed, tired, and running out of time and all the bright rays seemed to be accomplishing was giving him a headache.

Groaning from lack of sleep he threw his legs over the side of the day bed and climbed out. He slowly made his way down the stairs, passing his Aunt Paige on the way.

"Morning, Chris." She said brightly. _She _had obviously had her morning coffee, something Chris had yet to accomplish. He glared at her and mumbled something incoherent under his breath before continuing his trek down to the kitchen. As he made his way into the room he could hear the sound of his mother talking on the phone.

"Sheila I really wish I could come but I'm just so busy lately with Wyatt and… Oh you have a babysitter…well…I don't know I mean you don't have to worry about your kids orbing to China and leaving one freaked out teenager to deal with it… Besides I really shouldn't going on blind dates these days…"

Piper smiled at Chris when she saw him walk in the room and handed him a plate of pancakes which she just took of the griddle. Without any complaint whatsoever the young man took the food and placed it on the table, letting it set there so he could pour himself some coffee.

"We did break up but Greg's not the reason why I can't go…" Piper continued on the phone with her best friend. Shelia was confused as to why Piper was so adamant about staying home when just a week ago she had wanted to go out and enjoy the single life. "…it's just dating is kinda on the last of my list of priorities at the moment…"

Wyatt began to cry and Piper, balancing the phone underneath her ear and holding a spatula in one hand a jug of apple juice in the other, couldn't so anything to sooth him without dropping everything. "…okay…Sheila hold on…"

Before she could finish telling Sheila to wait Chris took the jug from her hand and proceeded in pouring a glass of apple juice for his brother. Piper looked at her son and mouthed 'bless you' before returning to her conversation and pancakes.

"…No, I haven't given up love again it's just…I know. I know. That's not why…I don't want to go because I'm pregnant!" Piper yelled into the phone. Chris, who was sitting at the table munching on his pancakes, noticed that the conversation had just come to an abrupt stand still. He was no longer able to hear the muffled voice of his god mother over the phone.

"Listen maybe I should…yes, Sheila you heard me right…it's Leo's what do you think I'm some sort of tramp that goes around sleeping with men that I barely even know?" Piper noticed how Chris' face scrunched up in disgust at the last comment.

"…No we're not back together…Well he was dying and we just…well…NO! No he's not dead. Everything worked out …Um…yea I'm happy. I mean what's not to be happy about. And now Wyatt will have a little brother to play with…oh well I know it's a boy because of Chris…His name? Um…Chris…"

A muffled 'WHAT!" was clearly heard over the phone. Chris smirked in response.

"…Yea…Um Sheila I'll talk to you later. I have a twenty two year old son to feed." Piper hung up the phone quickly before Sheila had the time to interject.

"Sorry about that. She wanted to set me up with some guy, a friend of Daryl's and I just…"

"What?" Chris asked. Piper raised her eyebrows skeptically at him. She thought that he would have understood why she didn't want to date at the moment.

"I just…don't need to be dating right now, that's all. I have more important things to worry about." She stated walking to the fridge and pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Oh…" Chris replied. Something in his tone threw her off. She expected him to be happy about that fact. With the way he treated Greg, she would have thought that he hated the fact of her even speaking to a member of the opposite sex, other than his father.

"Oh? Somehow you don't seem very happy about that." She said.

"What? Oh…I…I mean…why should I care what you do in your spare time it's not my problem." He said somewhat coldly. Piper, however, could tell that he didn't mean that comment one bit.

"Chris…" She admonished. "What's up with this? I thought you didn't like that fact that I was dating in the first place."

"I didn't…It's just…I shouldn't tell you this but…I'm going to…In my future you never…I mean…after you and Leo broke up you never remarried. You never went out on dates or anything and I could tell that you always felt like you were missing something. You weren't as happy as you are now and I don't…I don't want to be the reason why you're going to miss out on happiness."

Chris looked solemnly down to his plate. A tiny bite of pancake was stuck on his fork and he started to absentmindedly push the piece of food around in the puddle of maple syrup next to it. He couldn't help but feel nervous as to how she would respond. In all the time that he had been there with them he hadn't opened up once. He was known as emotionless and that was how he wanted to stay. But now, after spilling that tiny bit of information, he was afraid that his mother would think of him as weak. Surprisingly, that wasn't how she reacted at all.

Piper placed a hand on Chris chin and lifted his face so he was looking her in the eye. She smiled softly at him, hoping to show that she appreciated his feelings for her.

"Chris, you have nothing to do with why I'm not dating anymore. I don't want you to feel responsible…"

"I know _I'm _not the reason…I mean…" he gestured to her stomach trying very hard to find the words to express what he meant. What did one call oneself while he was in the womb? "…mini me…? In there…" Piper's mouth twitched into an amused smile.

"Mini me?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Hey, it was the first thing that popped into my mind. But that's not the point…I'm serious. I feel like…"

"I know what you think, Chris. And yes, you are partially right. But… that's not the only reason."

"It's not?" he asked.

"No"

"Then what?"

Piper closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling down. She couldn't bear to think that after all they had been through Leo was gone. After she thought that they finally might have made things work between them he had to go back to being an elder. It wasn't fair. How was she supposed to move on after him?

"Because I'm still in love with your father and that's not going to change anytime soon." She said turning around to hide her pained expression. Chris nodded slowly.

"Yea…I guess I know what you mean." He admitted. Piper turned around surprised at his words. This was the first time that he'd ever mentioned anything about Bianca. And to be honest this was the first time she really thought about how her death must have affected him. When he first came back from his trip to the future she was concerned but quickly got over it when he went on acting as if nothing had happened.

"At least you can still see him." Piper opened her mouth to console him but was cut off by her sister running frantically into the house and slamming the door.

"Piper! Paige!" she screamed. Piper walked out of the kitchen with her son following closely behind.

"What is it Phoebe?" she asked. Paige walked down the stairs just as Phoebe started to explain what was going on.

"I had a premonition while I was at work. I picked up a letter that some girl sent to me and saw her getting attacked by a demon outside the club tonight."

"What did he look like?" Chris asked.

"Um…he was really tall, red and black skin…"

"He didn't look like…"

"No! No, God no it's wasn't Balthazar but…he did look sort of similar…But he had this mark on his wrist it kinda looked like a…"

"Serpent?" Chris interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Phoebe asked.

"Ugh… I know him… Believe me I have no problem with killing him before he can gets his hands on an innocent. There's a vanquishing potion in the book. It shouldn't take long." With that Chris left the sisters and went to the attic to gather al the supplies he needed for the vanquishing potion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chris looked at his watch one more time. This was getting really old. They had been standing out there for twenty minutes waiting for the demon to come and it didn't look like he was going to show anytime soon. His patience was wearing thin.

"You're sure this was the place?" he asked his aunt. She sighed and sent him a glare.

"Yes, I'm sure. I saw it, you know. Just have some patience we've only been out here for twenty minutes." Chris scoffed.

"Only?"

"Chris, I don't know what time my premonition was. I just know it was dark. We could be out here all night for all I know, okay. Get over it. I'm not letting an innocent die because you're cranky." Phoebe said.

"Well excuse me for being cranky. But sitting on wet asphalt behind a dumpster full of old, rotting, Chinese food doesn't bring a smile to my face. Now I don't know about you but the smell is starting to get to me."

"Christopher, I swear to God if you don't shut up right now I'll…ground you…" Piper said trying to sound intimidating. Chris just looked at her as if she had two heads.

"You can't ground me. I'm twenty two years old." He claimed. Piper raised her eyebrows at him and placed a hand over her stomach.

"Oh yea…did you have fun at your prom because…."

"Okay, okay I got it. I'll shut up." The four of them sat there in complete silence for a while. After a few minutes Chris started to absentmindedly tap his fingers on the ground. Piper shot out her hand to stop the incessant drumming.

"Sorry." He said picking up his fingers, folding his hands across his lap, and started twiddling his thumbs. Just as the group was about to fall asleep from boredom and ear piercing scream was heard throughout the alley.

The foursome sprung into action. They leaped out from behind the dumpster and Paige threw one of the potion bottles at the demons feet. It would have worked if the demon hadn't shimmered out of the way and reappeared behind the innocent, pressing an athame to her throat.

"Alright, one move and the witch dies." He said tightening his hold on her. The girl gasped in pain and panic as the steel brushed against her skin. Piper rolled her eyes and groaned before raising up her hands and freezing the demon and the girl.

"Innocent" Paige said causing the girl to reappear behind them. Piper unfroze the demon who stumbled forward shocked by the fact that there was no longer someone there. Paige waved him goodbye before throwing another vial. This time it didn't miss it's target and the demon went up in flames.

"Well, that was easy." Paige said. "Okay Chris why don't you orb…Chris?" she asked as she noticed that Chris was staring wide eyed at the innocent who, in turn, was staring at him.

"Allison?"

TBC…


End file.
